


You Shook Me (All Night Long)

by MYoonji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, DJ Chris, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Music, POV Victor Nikiforov, They sing!, Translation Available, victor is a singer, yuri is also a singer and a guitarist too, yurio is a guitarist
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: Victor trova che il vocalist dei Katsudon sia davvero carino, e naturalmente decide di sedurlo.





	1. I Saw Him Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> Ho un debole per le AU in cui tutti sono musicisti. Quindi, se non le trovo...le scrivo io.
> 
> Here's the [English translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251915)!

 

"Guardalo come fa, guardaguardaguarda!! Irritante, non è vero? Si, proprio irritante. LO POLVERIZZO, QUEL MAIALE"

 

 

 Beh, qui come al solito l'atmosfera si sta scaldando. Yurio non sa proprio come regolarsi. Devo ammettere che i Katsudon hanno un sound davvero invidiabile. E poi insomma, Yurio non è in grado di trattenersi dopo il secondo boccale di birra.

Forse è solo infastidito perché il brunetto ha il suo stesso nome, ma a ben pensarci, a parte quello non mi pare abbiano nulla di simle. Yurio è carino e piace alle ragazzine, ma è..beh, è un ragazzino anche lui. Ne ha ancora di strada da fare

 

Il brunetto invece è incredibilmente sexy. Il modo in cui impugna la chitarra e la timidezza della voce, calda e delicata…irresistibile. Infatti non resisto. Devo andargli vicino, sotto il palco. C'è ressa, ma grazie alla mia corporatura magra e alla mia altezza mi faccio agilmente strada fra la folla. Yurio mi segue imbestialito.

 

"Oh Victor dove vai?!?! Vedi che tra poco tocca a noi, torniamo da Yakov! Cristo, mi ascolti? Ma possibile che qua devo pensare a tutto io????"

 

Yurio deve imparare a calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti. Perciò, lo ignoro. Eccomi qui, quasi in prima fila. Da questa prospettiva il cantante è ancora più carino, con i capelli scompigliati, una camicia larga e una cravatta lenta. Peccato che la gente se ne stia per i fatti propri, per la maggior parte. Ma dopotutto sono le bevande e i salatini gratis che attirano il pubblico.

 

Dev'essere un inedito quello che sta cantando, non ho mai sentito questa melodia e, fidatevi, sono un esperto. La canzone è accattivante, si, ma lui non si impone, e nemmeno l'altro tipo che lo accompagna al piano. Sarà la loro prima volta. Basterebbe qualche modifica per renderla perfetta.

 

Oh, ha abbassato lo sguardo. Mi vede? Si, mi vede. Probabilmente mi riconosce, lo capisco da come mi osserva incuriosito e imbarazzato. Lo saluto con la mano. Diventa tutto rosso, adorabile. Ed ecco che torna al suo brano, tutto concentrato.

 

Gli hanno detto che il loro tempo è finito. In pratica in questo locale funziona così: i gruppi che si vogliono esibire hanno un tempo prestabilito per farlo, e possono eventualmente restare di più solo sotto richiesta di un bis da parte del pubblico. Io a lui chiederei anche un tris, ma il proprietario forse non sarebbe dello stesso parere.

 

Tocca quasi a noi, perciò mi muovo verso il backstage. E quasi gli sbatto contro mentre scende, stanco e sudato, dalla scaletta del palco.

 

Rettifico, la cravatta è orrenda. Gliela leverei con piacere, insieme al resto dei vestiti. Lui è davvero, davvero, davvero attraente. Ma si allontana con lo sguardo basso, e i suoi occhioni color nocciola (sono davvero enormi e teneri) sono lucidi. Forse non è il momento adatto per attaccare bottone, anche perché stiamo per salire.

 

Con un'originalità incredibilimente disarmante, il nostro gruppo si chiama "I Russi".

Perché siamo russi.

Wow!

 

A mia difesa, posso dire di non averlo scelto io. Credo sia stato Georgi, quel ragazzo è pieno di inventiva, davvero! Forse è per la sua strabiliante creatività che non riesce a tenersi una ragazza per più di una settimana.

 

Eccoci sul palco, e ovviamente il pubblico si anima. Nome banale a parte, siamo famosi. Facciamo musica di tutti i tipi, sia cover che non, e abbiamo il vantaggio di avere un leader straordinario, che anima le masse: me.

 

"Come va, gente? Vi vedo un po' freddini stasera! Va bene che veniamo dalle steppe, ma possiamo anche portarvi tutto il calore di cui abbiamo bisogno nei nostri _frrrreddddi_ inverni! Siete pronti!?"

 

Il pubblico applaude. Sotto il ritmo della batteria di Mila partiamo con un bel brano sensuale, _Smooth_ di Santana. Mi metto a cantare e nel frattempo penso a cosa potrei mangiare una volta tornato a casa.

 

_My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa_

Pizza da asporto? Già mangiata due sere fa, forse ne è anche rimasta un po' nel frigo. Forse dovrei tenermi leggero, un'insalata basterà. Magari con un po' di vino, si, del vino ci vorrebbe. Penso che tornerò a casa verso le tre di notte comunque, quindi magari qualcosa di dolce sarebbe più opportuno? Dovrei avere ancora qualche fetta della torta fatta dal nonno di Yurio per il suo compleanno.

 

_I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth_

Forse dovrei solo farmi un bagno caldo e andare a letto. Che noia però.

 

_In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out_

Magari potrei riguardare _Moulin Rouge_ per la terza volta. Di solito quattro volte al mese è d'obbligo. Oppure vedere che fanno sul canale di cucina. Ecco, penso di nuovo al cibo.

 

Ed ora, l'assolo! Vediamo il pubblico come sta. Sembrano contenti e compiaciuti, tutto regolare. A un certo punto, lo vedo di nuovo, in disparte, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Pensavo se ne fosse andato e invece eccolo là, splendido!

 

"Ehi tu!" lo indico, mentre Yurio si gode il suo momento da solista. Tutti si girano nella direzione in cui ho puntato il dito. Lui mi guarda, sconvolto. Poi si guarda intorno, confuso.

 

"Si, proprio tu, brunetto con gli occhiali e la cravatta blu!"

 

Mi sfilo un guanto. Glielo lancio. Lui lo afferra.

 

"Tieni, questo è per te" esclamo, e gli schiocco un bacio. Tutti iniziano a mormorare, qualcuno applaude, qualcun altro fa un fischio.

 

Lui sta fermo.

 

Gli faccio un occhiolino di incoraggiamento.

Lui guarda il guanto, guarda il palco e poi guarda alle sue spalle, verso la porta del locale, che oltrepassa dopo poco, sbattendosela alle spalle.

 

La gente continua a mormorare divertita.

 

**_Diamine, dove ho sbagliato?!?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Alla Ricerca Di Yuri

Sono le quattro e mezza, e non riesco a dormire. Quel tipo mi ha proprio colpito, tanto che mi è passata la voglia di mangiare (anche perché la pizza era probabilmente andata a male e QUALCUNO si era sgraffignato le ultime due fette di torta).. Sto disteso a letto, ripetendo nella mia mente la serata appena passata, immaginandomi il volto del cantante dei Katsudon che-

 

_Aspetta, aspetta._

 

I Katsudon. Cerchiamoli su Google. _Grazie, Internet._

 

Pare che non abbiano un loro sito. In effetti sembrano davvero un duo ai primi esordi, sicuramente però avranno una pagina facebook.

 

E infatti…. **BINGO!** Trovata. Cinquecentoventotto mi piace.

 

_Click._

 

Cinquecentoventinove, adesso. Eheh.

 

I due sono Yuri Katsuki, Voce&Chitarra e Phichit Chulanont, Pianoforte. La pagina Facebook è malauguratamente sprovvista di foto e video, ce ne saranno una ventina massimo. Ma possono aspettare.

 

Cerchiamo piuttosto il profilo di questo Yuri. A quanto pare ci sono solo cinque Katsuki Yuri su Facebook; due sono ultrasessantenni, uno ha come foto del profilo l'immagine di un orrido chihuahua e spero vivamente che non sia lui, anche se penso che riuscirei addirittura a superare la mia assoluta repulsione nei confronti dei cani piccoli per un tipo così particolare.

 

Anche il terzo Katsuki non è il mio Katsuki (per fortuna). Il penultimo non ha immagine del profilo, nessuna info, e pare che non entri sul sito dal nove settembre duemilaundici, data a cui risale la sua ultima partita a Candy Crush Saga. Non è lui.

 

Ed eccoci arrivati al quinto e ultimo Yuri. Questo ha come foto profilo un primo piano di David Bowie. Mmmh, potrebbe essere. Oh, c'è un video in cui ha una chitarra in mano. Il volto è tagliato però. Ascoltiamo.

 

È una cover di Yellow dei Coldplay. Scelta interessante, penso che i toni morbidi del giovane Chris Martin siano adatti a lui e possano valorizzare la dolcezza della sua voce.

**_Nononononono._** Non è lui. Voce stridula, stecche e abbassamenti di tono. Decisamente un'altra persona.

 

La mia indagine è stata un fallimento. Il ladro di torte balza sul letto e si accoccola sulle mie gambe.

"E' proprio ora di dormire, eh Makkachin?"

 

Makkachin uggiola e mi lecca la mano. È un si, direi.

 

_Sigh._ D'accordo allora, ma prima guarderò un video dei Katsudon. Questo risale a due mesi fa. Chiunque abbia ripreso si trovava molto lontano dal palco, riesco solo a distinguere le sagome dei due, ma la voce di questo Yuri, oh, quella la sento forte e chiara. Canta _Blowing In The Wind_. Poesia pura. Si meriterebbe un Nobel.

 

"Makkachin, ascolta qua! Che meraviglia.."

 

* * *

 

 

  ** _Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Stayin aliiiiiiiii-_**

****

**"URGH.** Chi mi chiama a _quest'ora della notte?"_

"Veramente è mezzogiorno, bell'addormentato. Ti chiamavo per invitarti a prendere un bell'aperipranzo con me. Ce la fai ad essere pronto fra mezz'ora? Ti passo a prendere io, _tesoro_ "

 

Aperipranzo? Penso che nessuno oltre Chris oserebbe sperimentare una roba simile. Naturalmente accetto subito. Adoro le bizzarrie di quest'uomo.

 

"Facciamo cinquanta minuti? Credo di essermi addormentato verso le sei di mattina"

 

"Nottata dura, Vicky? D'accordo, a dopo allora! Xoxo"

 

Ha davvero detto "xoxo"? Si, l'ha detto davvero. Non smette mai di stupirmi.

 

Alla fine ho guardato tutti i video del gruppo di Yuri. Poi le foto. Alcune le ho anche salvate sul cellulare. Poi ho scoperto il loro _Instagram_ , una vera e propria miniera d'oro. Credo di aver messo mi piace a quasi tutte le foto. Però le immagini sono postate sempre da Chulanont, o da un altro tipo con un look da Vero Rocker che si chiama Celestino e credo sia il loro manager. Di un profilo personale del mio ammaliatore nessuna traccia. (Mentre molte tracce, putroppo, dell'orrido chihuahua di quel suo omonimo trovato su Facebook)   


Credo di essere crollato mentre ancora scorrevo su Instagram, e adesso muoio ancora dal sonno. Ma non vedo Chris da mesi, da quando la sua carriera da DJ ha preso il volo e ha iniziato un tour sfiancante, senza un attimo di tregua. Mi è mancato, devo ammetterlo. Al liceo eravamo sempre assieme e anche dopo ci siamo tenuti in stretto contatto. È la persona più strana e imprevedibile che conosca, e a volte è fin troppo teatrale, ma gli voglio bene.

 

" **VICKY SONO QUAGGIUUUU, SCOGLI LE TUE GRIGIE TRECCE E MONTA SUL MIO CANDIDO DESTRIERO** "

 

Ecco si. Troppo teatrale. Mi affaccio alla finestra e lo vedo accanto alla sua Porsche bianca. Gli faccio cenno di stare in silenzio, finisco di abbottonarmi la camicia e scendo.

 

Chris mi viene incontro e mi abbraccia, mozzandomi quasi il fiato. Io rispondo con lo altrettanto impeto.

 

"Victor, da quanto tempo! Su, sali in macchina"

Mi accomodo sul sedile, più morbido di una poltrona. Nell'ambiente si diffonde una musica lounge. Chris inizia a guidare.

 

"Allora, che mi racconti? Ti stai prendendo un periodo di pausa, eh? Solo qualche esibizione in localucci sconosciuti, mi è stato rivelato da fonti riservate…"

 

Annuisco. "Si, l'ultimo periodo di grandi eventi è stato fin troppo stressante. Ho perso completamente l'ispirazione, e quindi ho pensato che tornando nei luoghi da cui tutto è iniziato avrei ritrovato quella scintilla che..insomma, speravo che l'atmosfera suggestiva di quei posti potesse suggerirmi qualche nuovo tema per un album, o anche solo per una canzone. Invece ho trovato un ragazzo da schianto, un tipo troppo interessante. Che potrebbe anche rivelarsi un'ottima fonte di ispirazione, quando si dice la fortuna! Però non sono riuscito a rintracciarlo, o almeno le ricerche sono ancora in corso."

 

"Il buon vecchio Victor, sempre ostinato! Scommetto che lo ritroverai, quando ti metti una cosa in testa è impossibile farti cambiare idea. Piuttosto mi stupisce che qualcuno sia riuscito ad attirare la tua attenzione, che io ricordi non ti ho mai visto interessato a questioni sentimentali…che dire, in questo siamo così diversi! Io credo di aver perso la testa per dieci ragazzi diversi durante il mio tour. Non contando quelli che ho solo visto di sfuggita e con cui non ho potuto parlare! Per esempio una notte mi trovavo a Toronto e dopo il mio concerto ho deciso di andare in uno di quei locali da quattro soldi…uno di quelli che piacciono a te, Victor, quelli _del tuo passato,_ come ami chiamarli…e c'era un duo che suonava _Blowing In The Wind_ e Bob Dylan non mi ha mai entusiasmato parecchio ma questo ragazzo aveva una voce che..Dio, davvero irresistibile, ed era anche carino, occhi castani, corporatura sana, i capelli troppo lisci per i miei gusti, a me piacciono mossi, sai come si dice, _ogni riccio un capriccio_ e niente quindi quando hanno finito l'esibizione scopro di conoscere il loro manager, un certo Celestino e allora me ne vado a bere con questo Celestino e nel pub c'è un barista davver- Victor? Ma mi ascolti?"

 

Lo ascolto? _Oh, se lo ascolto._

 

"Chris. Ferma la macchina"

 

La macchina si ferma. Chris mi rivolge uno sguardo incuriosito.

 

"Spiegami un po' meglio questa storia."

 

_Katsuki Yuri, ti ho quasi trovato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayin' Alive è la suoneria del cellulare di Victor. Mi sarò fatta influenzare da Moriarty di Sherlock?


	3. I Want You So Bad

"Perciò è proprio quel bel ragazzo l'oggetto della tua infatuazione. Mmmh. Abbiamo gusti decisamente diversi, ma in fondo è meglio così." Chris mi fa l'occhiolino e poi indugia, con aria riflessiva.  
   
"Oddio Chris vuoi farmi morire dall'attesa? Hai il numero di questo Celestino o no??"  
   
Con una lentezza disarmante lui prende il cellulare e comincia a scorrere nella lista dei contatti.  
   
"Uhmm…qua non c'è…aspetta, forse l'ho salvato come _Ciao Ciao_ , che simpatico sto tizio, un soprannome davvero divertente, mi fa sbellicare. Pensa che quando siamo andati in quella bettola e io mi sono messo a parlare con quel gran gnoccone del barista lui- "  
   
" ** _CHRIS._** "  
  
"Ah si, scusa, scusa. Beh in ogni caso nella rubrica non lo trovo. Potrei aver scritto il suo numero su qualche agenda vecchia. Dopotutto non lo vedevo da assai, sai che ci siamo conosciuti quando avevo solo quindici anni? Andavo a fare recitazione e lui era il mio maestro, un tipo un po' rude ma ci sapeva fare. Infatti quando l'altra sera quel barista mi ha tirato in faccia- "  
   
"Va bene. Allora pensi di poter trovare questa agenda? Ti prometto che poi ascolterò tutte le tue storie e se proprio ci tieni te lo presento io un altro barista."  
   
"Vicky caro, ormai a casa mia non potrai trovare più nulla di cartaceo. Tutto computerizzato, dalle bollette del gas alla lista della spesa.  È stato un affare. Sai quanto spazio e quanta _carta_ sprecano i libri? Non per vantarmi, ma amo definirmi un ambientalista. Il futuro del nostro pianeta mi sta a cuore, da quando ho conosciuto un giovane attivista di Greenpeace che mi ha davvero aperto gli occhi. Se capisci cosa intendo. Ma basta ammiccamenti, ti vedo un po' perso. Aspetterò che il tuo animo sia di nuovo in pace per raccontarti il resto, perché fidati, sono avvenute cose _strabilianti_ fra i cespugli di un certo boschetto francese, e sono sicuro che non vuoi perderti i preziosi dettagli."  
   
Sento Chris parlare come un fiume in piena, ma non lo ascolto più. Il brusio di sottofondo mi aiuta davvero a pensare. Ho bisogno di elaborare un _piano_ , non posso certo chiamare questo manager e dirgli _ehi ciao, non ci siamo mai sentiti né visti ma che ne dici di farmi conoscere il vocalist del gruppo che finanzi? Magari con una cenetta a lume di candela, sarebbe l'ideale, grazie e addio_.  
   
No. Non va proprio. Per riuscire a incontrare di nuovo quello Yuri devo pensare a una _strategia sottile_ , ma per prima cosa mi serve questo numero di telefono al più presto, non appena Chris me lo darà potrò pensare a cosa dire. Magari mi faccio aiutare da Mila, lei ha un talento per convincere la gente – principalmente Yakov, che si fa abbindolare ogni volta- a concederle ciò che vuole, senza che loro se ne rendano conto. Si, ecco i primi passi da compiere. Uno: ottenere il contatto di Celestino. Due: andare a parlare a Mila. Poi-  
   
"Perciò fra un paio di settimane sarò da mia madre, nella sua soffitta tengo tutta la mia roba dell'era pre-tecnologica. Se siamo fortunati trovo il numero e **SEI A CAVALLO, BATTI IL CINQUE BELLO!"**  
   
Il mio bizzarro amico se ne sta lì, con la mano per aria e un sorriso ebete sul volto. Io guardo lui, la mano, di nuovo lui.  
   
"Due settimane?" domando con tono piatto.  
   
"Uhm, si, due settimane. Non mi hai sentito? Prima non posso proprio"  
   
_Sigh. Ciao ciao, Katsuki Yuri.  
_____________

 

 Alla fine lo lascio raccontare per ore, e ore, e ore. Andiamo a prendere l'aperipranzo e poi torniamo a casa mia. Lui si addormenta quasi istantaneamente sul divano, con Makkachin in braccio.  
   
_Due settimane_. Non è tantissimo. Ma nemmeno poco. Avessi dovuto aspettare per qualcos'altro, non mi sarebbe minimamente importato. Ma questa volta sono impaziente.  
   
Chris diceva il vero, non mi è mai capitato di interessarmi a qualcuno in questo modo. Attrazione, si, ne ho provata. Molte volte. Ma è stata sempre un'attrazione puramente fisica e, soprattutto, si è sempre spenta in fretta, solitamente in seguito a un incontro fugace.  
   
Invece non mi ero mai appassionato così tanto a una voce, a un atteggiamento, a un' _impressione_. Perché diciamocelo, non so niente di questo ragazzo se non che canta divinamente –per quanto non credo che esprima tutto il suo potenziale- e che ho visto in lui una promessa. Di novità, di aria fresca. Di _vita_.  
   
Ho deciso. Se proprio devo aspettare, almeno farò in modo di rendere l'attesa utile e…interessante.  
___________

 

  ** _Giorno 1 di 14: sperimentiamo._**  
   
Stasera abbiamo fatto il sold out, scommetto che questo posto nemmeno riesce a contenerle ottocento persone. Che dire, quando si scopre che una band di fama mondiale si esibirà a pochi passi da casa tua in un posto così _riservato_ penso che non si possa fare a meno di comprare il biglietto.  
   
Oggi la serata è dedicata esclusivamente a noi, perciò la maggior parte di chi si trova qui è un nostro fan, infatti parecchia gente mi chiede foto e autografi, che concedo con grande magnanimità. Per quanto mi riguarda potrebbero anche salire sul palco durante il concerto, e nonme ne importerebbe di meno. Ma Yurio andrebbe su tutte le furie, vuole i riflettori interamente puntati su di sé. E poi certamente le norme di sicurezza non ce lo consentirebbero, che peccato.  
   
Mancano pochi minuti e la situazione è alquanto tesa. Georgi stasera è distrutto perché è stato lasciato per l'ennesima volta, e minaccia di mollare tutto e andarsene; oltre a suonare il basso infatti il suo hobby principale è stare a singhiozzare e ingozzarsi di Nutella di fronte alla tv, mentre riflette sulla sua triste vita sentimentale e sul suo destino avverso.  Ma ci penso io a tirarlo su di morale, facendogli notare che con buona probabilità Anya, la sua (ormai ex) ragazza, si troverà fra il pubblico, dato che parte dell'attrezzatura con cui suoniamo è sua. Georgi può ancora sperare di fare bella figura e riconquistare il cuore della sua amata. (Non che io lo ritenga molto probabile, ma lui si illumina, al sentire le mie parole, e quando Georgi vuole fare colpo ce la mette tutta per suonare al meglio).  
   
Mila e Yurio stanno avendo un battibecco, ma di quello non mi preoccupo, è una sorta di rituale pre-esibizione. Tutto nella norma, anche se io mi sento un po' nervoso. Oggi inizia la messa in atto del mio piano di seduzione.  
   
Iniziamo con tre canzoni nostre, che il pubblico apprezza parecchio.  Dopodichè, quando noto che tutti si sono ben ambientati e sono disposti ad ascoltare una o due cover, che non fanno mai male, parte il riff che aspettavo.  
   
"Gente, un po' di classici stasera! Siete pronti?"  
   
La folla mi risponde entusiasta, un coro di _siiiii_ e applausi e mani in aria.  
   
"Bene, allora eccovi un pezzo scoppiettante. Dedicato a un brunetto che mi ha rubato il cuore. E pure un guanto, anche se tecnicamente gliel'ho lanciato io. "  
   
_One, two, three._  
   
Non voglio che la cosa si trasformi in un semplice gossip per il pubblico. Il messaggio che ho deciso di mandargli è diretto solo e soltanto a lui. Perciò non lo chiamo esplicitamente per nome. Sperando che capisca. E soprattutto che gli capiti di assistere almeno a uno dei miei concerti, il che non è dato per certo.  
   
Nel caso in cui lui non venga mai a conoscenza di queste piccole, sciocche dichiarazioni, le canzoni che ho scelto per lui resteranno dei momenti di interesse e divertimento per il pubblico.  Non ho proprio nulla da perdere.  
   
I toni scuri della melodia creano un'atmosfera davvero suggestiva. Ecco arrivato il mio momento.  
   
_I want you_  
_I want you so bad, babe_  
_I want you_  
_I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad_  
_It's driving me mad_  
   
Wow! Ho i brividi. Non mi capitava da tempo che un brano mi coinvolgesse così. È davvero travolgente.  
   
_I want you_  
   
Ondeggio in maniera sensuale. Al pubblico piace. A Yakov invece piace che al pubblico piaccia, infatti lo vedo esultare soddisfatto in un angolo. Fa un gesto, come a spronarmi a continuare così. Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte.  
   
_It's driving me-_  
   
I bassi mi vibrano nel petto. La luce viola del locale mi acceca. Getto fuori l'ultima parola come un grido disperato di desiderio e piacere.  
   
_-maaaaad._  
   
Gli strumenti finiscono poco dopo di me, poi parte uno scroscio di applausi a non finire. Bene bene, il mio piccolo esperimento è stato un successo! Mi sono entusiasmato come non mai, e non vedo l'ora di poter mostrare le altre dediche che ho in serbo per il mio bel seduttore. Ma ogni cosa a suo tempo.  
Il concerto va avanti pulito, e la gente va a casa soddisfatta. Persino Yurio è compiaciuto, per una volta.  
   
Arrivo a casa e Makkachin mi accoglie con una slinguazzata in pieno volto. Ah, queste sono le vere gioie della vita.  
   
"Fammi compagnia bello mio, vediamo che dicono di noi sul web!"  
   
E quello che dicono era prevedibile. "Rivelazione shock: Victor innamorato?" "La nuova fiamma di Nikiforov" "Il leader del gruppo introduce il noto brano dei Beatles con un'affermazione che ha lasciato numerosi fan disperati." "Chi si cela dietro la figura del misterioso rubacuori?"  
   
"Eheh, Makkachin, non ho avuto una splendida idea? Scommetto che Yakov mi chiamerà per ringraziarmi di tutta la pubblicità che ho procurato al gruppo. Certo che però la gente si anima per nulla, che gliene importa a loro del mio brunetto, non lo capisco proprio. Mah. A me si che importa davvero del mio brunetto. Te lo giuro, mi sento felice come un bambino. Andiamo a fare una passeggiata, eh Makka?"  
   
Lui abbaia affermativamente. Gli aggancio il collare e usciamo a prendere una boccata d'aria sotto il chiarore lunare. A un certo punto sento qualcuno esclamare qualcosa con un tono sconcertato, a un volume da spaccare i timpani, in lontananza. Schiamazzi notturni, anche in questo quartiere così per bene. Le vecchie del sesto piano saranno scandalizzate.  
   
Scrollo le spalle, e mi incammino verso casa.  
______________

 

  _"Bene, allora eccovi un pezzo scoppiettante. Dedicato a un brunetto che mi ha rubato il cuore. E pure un guanto, anche se tecnicamente gliel'ho lanciato io. "_  
   
A pochi isolati dall'appartamento di Victor, un'intera palazzina viene risvegliata dall'urlo di un giovane che evidentemente non ha niente di meglio da fare che svegliare la gente alle tre di notte.  
   
Il suddetto giovane, Katsuki Yuri, non prova particolare soddisfazione nel turbare il sonno dei suoi vicini. Tutto ciò che vorrebbe, mentre guarda il video dell'ultimo concerto del suo idolo, Victor Nikiforov, non sarebbe altro che farsi inghiottire dal pavimento e sprofondare, giù, giù, fino al centro infuocato della Terra.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone che Victor usa per "flirtare" è I Want You (She's So Heavy) dei Beatles. 
> 
> A proposito, ieri era il compleanno di Victor, oltre che Natale. Auguri! :'D


	4. Help!

 

  
**Giorno 2 di 14: apertura**  
   
Ancora niente.  
   
Uff.  
   
"Ehi Victor"  
   
"Mmmhh?"  
   
"Quando hai intenzione di smetterla?"  
   
"Smetterla di fare cosa?"  
   
Uff.  
   
"Mi prendi in giro? È da due ore che te ne stai buttato sul divano con il cellulare in mano e lo sguardo da pesce lesso e non fai altro che sbuffare. Mi stai facendo venire la depressione."  
   
Yurio è fatto così, se una cosa gli da fastidio te lo fa capire subito, senza girarci attorno. A volte è fin troppo comunicativo, il ragazzo.  
   
"Hai ragione, scusami. È che ho dei pensieri, sai com'è…" taglio corto io.  
   
Lui sembra infuriarsi ancora di più. "No non lo so _com'è_. Tu di solito non ce li hai i _pensieri_ , sinceramente non ti ho mai visto in questo stato e non capisco quale sia il problema, non siamo andati bene ieri? È stata una serata onesta, pulita, erano tutti felici e contenti e quindi sto fatto che tu sei qui con i pensieri davvero non me lo spiego. "  
   
Controllo un'altra volta.  
   
Niente.  
   
"Hai ragione, non è da me buttarmi giù così. Ma perché ti preoccupa tanto? Non ha niente a che fare con te, se è questo che temi."  
   
Dio, adesso quasi ribolle di rabbia. Oh-oh. Meglio mettersi ai ripari.  
   
"Niente a che fare con me? _Niente a che fare con me?_ Vedi che non vivi mica isolato da tutti, non puoi permetterti di comportarti come se la gente attorno a te non esistesse. Quello che pensi, dici e fai si riflette sugli altri, fra cui anche me. Smettila di comportarti come se tutto il mondo ruotasse solo e unicamente attorno a te, il _grande Victor_. Non sei l'unico ad avere problemi e preoccupazioni e se proprio ci tieni a mantenere questo tuo _alone di mistero_ per cui non ritieni nessuno di noi comuni mortali all'altezza di sapere che cosa ti passa per la testa, almeno stattene per i fatti tuoi e non venire a scocciarmi con questa tua aria da melodramma. Perché ti assicuro che starti attorno quando fai così non è piacevole, e mi fa venire l'impulso di…dio, non so, _prenderti a schiaffi_ fino a quando non ti decidi a smetterla di tenermi all'oscuro di tutto e iniziare ad avere il coraggio di mostrare qualche emozione, almeno per _una. cazzo. di. volta._ "  
   
Ahia. Questa brucia. Ammetto di essere piuttosto restio a lasciarmi andare e parlare dei miei problemi, è vero. Ma non perché voglia mostrarmi superiore o chessò io, no, semplicemente non ritengo necessario appesantire le persone che mi stanno care con preoccupazioni che non li riguardano. Ho sempre ritenuto importante saper sbrigare le proprie faccende da soli, senza disturbare inutilmente gli altri, perciò mi viene difficile comprendere lo stato d'animo di Yurio. Ciò non significa che non possa provarci.  
   
Faccio un profondo respiro.  
   
"D'accordo Yurio, calmati un attimo e ne parliamo." lui mi fissa, stupito. Poi, sempre guardandomi, trascina una sedia di fronte al divano e si mette lì, in attesa.  
   
 _Inspira_.  
   
"Ok. Eh, sono qui. Avanti, parla."  
   
 _Espira._  
   
Non può immaginare gli sforzi che sto facendo per mantenere un tono cordiale. _Autocontrollo. È tutta questione di autocontrollo._  
   
"Benissimo. La questione in sé non è niente di che – e non irritarti per favore, non lo dico per fare la parte di quello che se ne frega dei _problemi-_ e non volevo parlartene semplicemente perché è qualcosa su cui non ho ancora riflettuto bene nemmeno io, per cui non so nemmeno bene _cosa_ dirti e _come_ dirtelo. È vero, non sono uno che ama esprimere le proprie emozioni. In molti casi non lo trovo necessario, tutto qui. Capisco che per te non è lo stesso, e che il fatto che non mi confidi con te può farti pensare che io abbia una scarsa considerazione di te. Credimi però quando ti dico che non è così. Tu sei un ottimo amico, e per quanto sia più piccolo di me di parecchio, ho una profonda stima di te. È importante per me che questo ti sia chiaro. Posso stare tranquillo riguardo a questo?"  
   
Yurio mi scruta, pensoso. "Mmmh. Forse. Si, penso di aver capito. Continua."  
   
So che non è facile per lui mettersi nei panni degli altri, o chiedere scusa. Ma vedo che è più tranquillo e so che ha compreso. Perciò, continuo.  
   
"Da ieri, dopo la nostra esibizione, su internet non fanno tutti che parlare della mia _dedica_ e cosa possa significare"  
   
"Ah si, bella trovata quella. Un mucchio di fessi ha creduto che fosse una dichiarazione a chissà chi e ci stanno facendo un grosso favore. Siamo persino in trending su Twitter."  
   
Come temevo, non ha capito niente. Beh. Sono qui proprio per spiegarglielo, a questo punto.  
   
"Ecco…"  
   
Yurio corruga la fronte. "Huh? Cosa?"  
   
"Beh…" faccio un sorrisetto. Al povero ragazzo sembra che stia per venire un colpo. Oggi non è giornata per lui, proprio per niente.  
   
" ** _COSA?!?_** "  
   
Ora è proprio spazientito. Decido che preferisco sopportare l'imbarazzo di questa conversazione piuttosto che morire strangolato.  
   
"Quella di ieri non era solo una _trovata_. C'è davvero un tipo che mi interessa. Sono intenzionato a trovarlo, e dedicargli questa e altre, tante altre canzoni. Tutte quelle che vuole. Nemmeno lo conosco, e già so che gli donerei di tutto. Voglio conoscerlo, renderlo felice, fare una tournèè assieme, sposarlo e vivere felice e contento in una villetta, non enorme, ma confortevole, in mezzo alla natura, oppure in un grattacielo di una grande metropoli con lui-  
   
" ** _Woff!_** "  
   
"-e Makkachin naturalmente. Gelosone!"  
   
Makkachin mi salta addosso e mi lecca il volto con foga.  
   
"Ahahahaha, dai Makk- Makkachin! Makkachin basta. Smett- ehi!"  
   
Yurio si è alzato dalla sedia.  
   
"Ok. Sei completamente partito di testa. Sarà l'età. Si, dev'essere questo. "  
   
"Ma tu guarda che..Yurio! Ho ventisette anni!"  
   
Una risatina. È Mila, appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Ma quando è entrata? Casa mia è diventata una specie di ritrovo comune ormai.  
   
"Non credergli, Yurio. Sta mentendo. Quest'uomo è ormai un _fossile! Hah!"_  
   
Yurio le si avvicina e le da una gomitata "Esatto. Ormai è andato. Delira!"  
   
"È di nuovo quella storia di Makkachin? Te l'ho detto mille volte, Victor, _non può_ saper leggere. È un cane!" Mila esclama roteando gli occhi.  
   
" _Prima di tutto_ piano con le parole. Makkachin è capace di fare questo _ed altro._ E te lo dimostrerò _._ _Secondo,_ non era di quello che stavamo parlando."  
   
"Ah no? E di che allora?"  
   
"Victor ha una cotta. Vuole abbandonarci per andare in tournèè con questo tizio e- _aspetta un momento…._ " Yurio sembra essere stato colto da una rivelazione improvvisa _"in tournèè..quindi questo qua… **suona?!** "_  
   
"Beh, si. L'hai visto anche tu, ora che ci penso. Era nel duo prima di noi l'altra sera, quando abbiamo suonato Santana."  
   
"Ooooh, _quel_ tizio" Mila è raggiante "gran bel tipo. Complimenti Victor, ottima scelta."  
   
Mi fa l'occhiolino. La sua aria spensierata mi solleva un po'. Mi accorgo che parlandone con loro, mi sento meno abbattuto.  
   
"Beh, ma scusa, allora perché avevi quell'aria così depressa poco fa?" chiede Yurio, perplesso.  
"Si, perché?" gli fa eco Mila, con tono curioso.  
   
"Perché. Perché da ieri sono stato contattato da giornalisti, colleghi, fan, amici e semplici conoscenti, per non parlare di Yakov che mi ha praticamente fatto il terzo grado. Tutti hanno avuto cose da dire, curiosità da soddisfare, teorie da proporre. Tutti. Tutti tranne lui."  
   
Ho controllato ovunque. Nessuna traccia di Katsuki Yuri. _Perché sei così introvabile?_  
   
"Victor."  
   
Annichilito dalla frustrazione, mi limito a voltare lo sguardo, lasciando che il mio corpo si abbandoni sul divano, inerte.  
   
"Victor."  
   
Mila è raggiante.  
   
"Perché non ce l'hai detto prima?"  
   
Yurio mormora un "oh, no" e tenta di svignarsela. Mila lo agguanta per il colletto. Poi si avvicina a me, sorridente.  
   
" ** _Ti aiuteremo noi!_** _"_  
   
Ho fatto bene a confidarmi. Per me è difficile parlare delle mie questioni personali. Adesso però mi accorgo che si, Mila può essere un po’ pesante, a volte, e Yurio è _decisamente_ pesante il più delle volte. Ma su di loro si può contare.  
   
Dovrei imparare ad aprirmi di più.  
   
…Yurio si batte il palmo della mano sul volto.  
   
"Ugh. Uccidetemi."

   


* * *

 Sull' anonimo divano di un'anonima stanza di albergo in una grande città americana, il giovane pianista dei Katsudon, estasiato, scorre freneticamente fra mille pagine internet diverse, sul suo cellulare. Ogni tanto mostra qualcosa all'altro ragazzo che gli sta seduto accanto in un apparente stato di catatonia.  
   
" Tranquillo Yuri. **_Ora ci penso io!"_**  
   
Katsuki Yuri si scuote dal suo torpore in 0.5 secondi netti.  
   
"No, Phichit. **_NO..!_** "  
   
"Ehe. Troppo tardi." 

 


End file.
